Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia
"The upcoming journey will be more mysterious than any before." - Tagline Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage (キングダムハーツ神秘旅, Kingudamu Hātsu Misutikkuvu~oyāju) is a fanon addition to the Kingdom Hearts series created by Steven-Kun for Playstation Portable and the Nintendo 3DS. It takes place after the ending of Kingdom Hearts III as well as the Xehanort Saga and marks the beginning of a new one. Story Gameplay The gameplay of Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage is similar to that of the action role-playing game style of it's predecessors. Also like previous games in the series, it takes place in a three dimensional environment. Unlike other games in the series there will be a total of three status bars: HP, MP, and LB which stands for Limit Break. The way Limit Breaks work in Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage ''is more similar to that of the ''Final Fantasy series. Characters in the game will earn new Limit Breaks either by leveling up or as rewards for completing different parts of the game's storyline. The Limit Break status bar will only fill up when the playable character takes damage in battle. Final Limits are also featured in Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage. Character customization is also expanded and plays a much bigger role in Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage. New to the series are clothes which can be worn by characters to change stats. Also, wearing certain clothes/outfits can grant characters the ability to use unique spells, limit breaks, and/or abilities. If a new power is granted by the clothes a character is wearing, said powers will automatically equip when the clothes are put on. When the clothes are taken off they will automatically unequip. Clothes/outfits can either be purchased or synthesized. Magic and spells as a whole also work in a much different manner in the game as well. For instance there are more spells that can be used per element. Spells are also classified differently as well. The way a spell is classified depends on it's effect. The spell classifications are as follows: offensive, defensive, and supplementary. Offensive spells do damage to opponents while defensive spells can either block, repel, or absorb incoming enemy attacks. Supplementary spells usually increase the stats of the user or decrease the stats of an opponent. In Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage, all spells of the Cure element are supplementary. Spells and Limit Breaks are also equipped to the character in a manner similar to how abilities are equipped in previous titles. A character may only have up to three spells of each element equipped at any given time and only one spell for each classification. Also new is that there are non-elemental spells. Character classes are also a new addition to Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage. Each class gives bonuses and restrictions to characters. The classes featured in Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage are as follows: Keyblade Wielder, Mage, Warrior, Rogue, and Freelancer. Each character featured in the game comes with a specific class that cannot be changed by the player. The types of weapons, spells, abilities, clothes, and accessories that a character can equip are also limited by these classes. Worlds and Characters Trivia Category:Steven-Kun Category:Fangames Category:Kingdom Hearts: Mystic Voyage Category:Spin-off